Subhanallah: A story of love
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *You r d first nd d last..thing on mah mind..each nd every day* *KaVi* *Read nd review* *Happy readin*


Enjoy!

Subhanallah: A Story of love

 _At night..everyone was present..at d bureau..KaVi, IshYant, DaReya nd AbhiRika too. Everyone was workin..of files while some..one was working on d comp..bt sthg else was happening..between someone.._

 _Sm1 was continuously starring..at sm1..makin her blush..continuously..while d others were passing..evil smiles to each other.._

 _Person Pov:Haye..Meri jaan..Itni bhi khoobsurat mat dikha Karoo..hum pehele se hi..tumpe dil aur jaan..chidakte hai agar itni..boli aur khoobsurat dikhogi na..pata nhi kya ho jaega Muzhe.._

 _She luked ta him..nd smiled..blushed.._

 _Same person pov: Hayeee..aise na Dekho Hume..tumhari aankho par..hum sabse zyada fida hai..PURVI!_

 _Purvi again luked at him..nd her lips curved..in a sweet nd dimply smile..He was starring at her.._

 _Purvi pov: Kv! Aisa mat Dekho..Sharam aati hai bahoot..apke adaon pe..hum fida hai..agar aise hi..dekhte rahoge Toh..apki ankho mai..hum kho jaenge..Aise na Dekho..bureau mai hai.._

 ** _Ek din kabhee jo khud ko taraashay_**

 ** _Meri nazar se tu zaraa, haaye re_**

 ** _Aankhon se teree Kyaa kyaa chupaa hai_**

 ** _Tujh ko dikhaaoon mai zaraa, haye re_**

 _Kv took his phn..nd typed sthg nd sent it..to Purvi..d msg said.._

 ** _Jaan,_**

 ** _Ek ladki ko dekha Toh..aisa laga (wink)_**

 ** _-Sirf tumhara._**

 ** _Kv._**

 _Her phn buzzed..she checked her phn..she read it..smiled nd blushed..she typed sthg.._

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Kyunki tum hi ho..ab tum hi ho..zindagi ab tum hi ho..chain bhi mera dard bhi..Meri ashique ab tum hi ho.._**

 ** _-Sirf tumhari_**

 ** _Purvi._**

 _Dushyant nd Ishi..noticed this..nd so did d others..they decided to tease KaVi a bit.._

 _Dushyant: Sir..idea Ke network ki..cost kya hai? per msg?_

 _Abhijeet: Umm pata nhi Yaar..par zyada hai bahoot.._

 _Dushyant: Shayad Aaj..Kv aur Purvi ka..phn ka Bill..bahoot zyada aane..waala hai..hai na Ishi?_

 _Ishi: Ha..rite Dushyant.._

 _Daya: vaise Dushyant..Aaj na 15th sept hai na?_

 _Dushyant: Ha..Aaj 15th sept hai.._

 _Shreya: Kaal kch hai..._

 _Purvi blushed..to d core..while Kv smiled.._

 _Tarika: Kaal..are ha..kaal Toh CID join kiye hue..meko 7 saal ho gaye..hai na?_

 _(Are BHAI kaal Hamare KaVi ki 1st anniversary hai)_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul sahi..Tarika jee.._

 _Ishi: Kitne bajne..wale hai Abhijeet Sir?_

 _Abhijeet: Are 12:00 Ke liye..sirf aadha Ghanta baki hai..bahoot rat ho..gayie hai..Chalo sab ghar chalte hai..Kyu Kv..Purvi?_

 _Kv nd Purvi..both came out d trance..luked at each other..Purvi blushed while Kv smiled..sweetly nd d others luked at..each other..nd passed evil smiles.._

 _Daya: Ahm..Toh chalo ab chalte hai.._

 _Everyone got up..while Kv nd Purvi luked..at each other..nd smiled.._

 _Shreya: Aahm Aahm..chalo bhai jaldi..se chalte hai..sm1 needs privacy.._

 _Everyone laughed..while KaVi blushed to d core..everyone left..KaVi were left alone..in d bureau..They got up..Kv luked at Purvi..naughtily..she knew wat he was gonna..do know..she took her bag.._

 _Purvi: Kv..chalo lets go home..its to late.._

 _He came closer to her..she was movin backwards..nd he was movin towards her..she dashed on d wall.. He came closer to her..nd he kept his hands..on her side..he bought his face close to her..Both of of them..luked in each others eyes..they saw pure nd love..in each other's eyes.._

 _Purvi closed her eyes..tightly nd Kv..cupped her face..he was abt to brush his lips..wid hear bt..he heard someone calling his name.._

 _Dushyant: Kv! Chalo Yaar..romances bad mai..ghar pe kar Lena.._

 _They immediately separated..nd whr shocked..Purvi blushed to d core..nd Kv smiled..though he was irritated.._

 _Kv: Dushyant Ke bache..ghar pe dekh lunga tuzhe!_

 _They rushed out..of d bureau nd went home..Purvi rushed to her room..nd Kv ran behind her..it was 11:55. Kv stopped her..nd covered her eyes.._

 _Purvi: Kv Yeh tum.._

 _Kv: sssh..I wanna show u Sthg.._

 _He took her..inside d room..nd Infront of d mirror..He took his hands..away..she saw her reflection in d mirror..he hugged her frm behind..nd kept his chin on her shoulder..he kissed her neck.._

 _Kv: Happy wedding anniversary jaan.._

 _Purvi: Happy wedding anniversary love.._

 _Kv: jaan..jab bhi Yeh mirror tumhe..dekhta hai..tab Yeh Ek ankahi Dastan..Sunata hai tumhari khoobsurati ko dekhar..U knw jaan..God is great..tumhare kitni beautiful..ladki kaise bana sakta hai wo..I love u so mch jaan.._

 ** _Ik anakahee si daastan daastan_**

 ** _Kehene lagega aaina_**

 ** _Subhanallah_**

 ** _Jo ho raha hai pehlee dafa hai_**

 ** _Wallah aisa hua_**

 _Nd he again kissed her neck..she smiled nd blushed.._

 _Purvi: I love u too love.._

 _Nd they feel on d bed..Laughed..nd fell asleep..they slept while hugging each other..nd safely in each other's..arms.._

 _D nxt day..it was KaVi's anniversary yet..they had to go to d bureau..for a case..so their anniversary was ruined yet..they were happy..after d hectic day..they came home at nite.._

 _Purvi said nthg..nd went on d terrace..Kv to went behind her..she was starrin at d stars..she was silent.._

 _Kv pov: Mai jaanta hu Purvi..Aaj u wer expecting sthg else..lekin ho kuch aur Gaya hai..aur Toh aur naraz ho..mujse Kyunki main tumhe..gift nhi de paya..m vry sorry jaan..Tumhari khamoshi..Muzhe sab kuch Keh rahi hai.._

 _ **Meri khamoshi se batein chun lena**_

 ** _Unki dori se tareefein bun lena_**

 _Kv: Purvi.._

 _She turned..smiled a bit..it started to rain heavily..she smiled wider..nd ran downstairs..he followed her..nd she was dancing in d rain..outside her house..while Kv luked at her..nd smiled...in some moments she was..drenched wet.._

 _She pulled him..in d rain..both of them enjoyed d rain..She luked at him..he was enjoying d rain..she went closer to him..nd cuped his face.._

 _Purvi: Kv..maine Aaj jaana hai..ki mai kya who..Aaj pehechana hai..tumhare Bina..mai adhuri ho..tumhare bina..mai sachme adhuri ho..tum hi mere sabsi badi..khushi ho..Meri sabse badi Chahat ho..Meri zindagi ho..I love u.._

 _Kv: I Love u too jaan.._

 _They hugged each other..nd enjoyed d romantic rain..they enjoyed b bst..day of their lyf wid each other.._

 _D nxt night..it was cold nd chilly..Kv nd Purvi..were on d beach..d sea was silent..both were walkin hand..in hand on d cold sand..the was a silence between them.._

 _Kv: Purvi.._

 _Purvi: Ha._

 _Kv: Feelin cold?_

 _Purvi: Ha..thodi thank hai..par I love cold.._

 _Kv: Nd I love u.._

 _She smiled..nd blushed a bit..He removed his leather jacket..nd wrapped it around her.._

 _Purvi: Are par.._

 _Kv: Ssh..jaan agar tumhe..thane lag gayie Toh..fever a jaega..aur sardi ho jaegi..u hv to take care na.._

 _Purvi: Are par..tumhe bhi thand lag rahi..hogi aur agar Muzhe..kch ho Gaya..tum ho na..mere sath.._

 _Kv: Sssh..tumhe kuch hoga nhi..aur na hi kch hone dunga..love u jaan.._

 _Purvi: Love u..too_

 _Kv: Jaan..mai tumhe batana chahta hu..ki mai tumse kitna..pyaar Karta hu..par,._

 _Purvi: Ssh..mai jaanti ho tum..mujse bahoot pyaar karte ho..mai bhi tumse bahoot pyaar karti hu.._

 ** _Ek din kabhi jo khud ko pukaaray_**

 ** _Meri Zubaan se tu zaraa_**

 ** _Haye re tujh mein chupee so jo Shayaari_**

 ** _hai tuzhko sunao main zaraa haye re_**

 _She smiled..he too smiled..nd they hugged each other..in some time they were..sitting down on d sand..wid her head..on his shoulder. Nd his..hands wrapped around her..._

 _They both drew a heart..in d sand together..nd wrote 'KV' nd below tht 'Purvi'..thei luked at each other..smiled at each other..Nd they lit up..a Diya..(a dia is a kind of small lamp we lit thm in Diwali also known as panti) Nd left it..together in d water.._

 ** _Ye do dilon ka wasta wasta_**

 ** _Khul Ke bataye jaane na_**

 ** _Subhanallah_**

 _Nd they luked it it..as it flew..they felt secured..protected in each others arms..they sat the..dreamin of a new lyf..ahead._

* * *

Phew! Guys this Os is vry dear to me! Advance happy bday Mahimahal nd crazy4kevidareya Dii. Ap donno ka bday Kal hai. Bt I finished this Aaj so I wanted to publish it. Hehe advance Happy birthday! Love u both! Hv a blast nd a gr8 Year ahead. Hope ur day would b filled wid happiness laugher nd joy! Pls review! Guys I hv published a new Os. I'm yours. Pls review tht too. Pls tll me did u like d gift? Sorry culd t give a story. Vry bzy wid 9th std. Sorry!

Keep smiling! Love u both! Tkcr! Byee!

*Neha*


End file.
